RWBY UN NUEVO COMIENZO
by OmegaSpyro
Summary: Ruby ahora se a enamorado de un cazador llamado humphrey lo que no sabe es que el es un fauno pero no uno fauno cualquiera usaron lo que se conoce como dass para convertirlo en un fauno ¿quien estará detrás de esto?
1. RWBY UN NUEVO COMIENZO

**RWBY UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

**Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy que tal a todos aquí OmegaSpyro con una historia totalmente diferente a las otras, si me gusta el anime como pueden ver está es una serie para entenderla mejor vean toda la serie completa claro si es que pueden yo hasta el momento solo puedo ver hasta el segundo volumen pero creo que es suficiente como para escribir está historia pero bueno ahora comienzo con la nueva historia.**

Era un día cualquiera en la cuidad valey, ruby paseaba con weiss que tenía un pequeño libro de moda le mostraba varios vestidos que había encontrado y le decía a ruby si le gustaba alguno insistiéndole en que cambiara su vestimenta roja por otra.

Ruby: no weiss no cambiare mi ropa por esa y… (Ve a un chico caminando al lado contrario)

Weiss: ¿Qué te pasa?

Ruby: no es nada es solo que he visto a ese chico unas cinco veces está semana y siempre lleva esa arma que aun no sé que es

Weiss: pues se parece mucho a la tuya claro cuando está plegada

El chico que ruby vio caminaba tranquilamente hasta que llego a una tienda de dass parecía que lo necesitaba con mucha urgencia.

?: Hola que tal

Vendedor: que tal amigo cuanto tiempo sin verte Humphrey

Humphrey tenía cabello castaño, ojos grises y su piel era entre morena y blanca aparte llevaba un arma muy parecida a la de ruby y tenía una gabardina de color gris.

Humphrey: todo bien oye necesitó un poco más de dass

Vendedor: por favor muchacho te vas a quedar pobre comprando tanto dass y todo por culpa del colmillo blanco de nuevo

Humphrey: bueno esperare otras dos semanas por cierto ¿tienes algún libro interesante?

Vendedor: adelante ya sabes donde tengo los libros

Humphrey fue a unas estanterías donde se encontraban los libros y tomo uno leyó el titulo y leyó algo del libro para ver si le gustaría, cuando ruby y weiss entraron a la misma tienda y buscaban otra cosa que de seguro la encontrarían ahí todo tranquilo hasta que miembros del colmillo blanco acompañados de los hombres de cinder entraron y asaltaron la tienda ruby y weiss se dieron cuenta de esto fueron al lugar donde se encontraba el mostrador al llegar vieron como asaltaban el lugar empezaron a saquear todo cuando uno vio a humphrey leyendo un libro.

Hombre: hey tu pon las manos donde las vea

Humphrey: así que me estás robando ¿eh?

Hombre: si ¿algún problema? (intenta golpear a humphrey y este apárese detrás de, el)

Ruby y weiss se preparaban para pelear cuando uno de los hombres salió de la tienda atravesando una de las estanterías y la ventana.

Weiss: ¿Qué fue eso? (todos voltean y ven a un chico saliendo)

Humphrey: ¿te ayudo?

Vendedor: pues mejor no digo nada creo que los provocaste (se esconde detrás del mostrador)

Uno de los asaltantes intento golpear a humphrey pero antes de que tocara la gabardina salió por la ventana destrozada y después volteo con los demás traqueo los huesos de sus manos y los demás asaltantes intentaron matarlo pero terminaron en el suelo de las calles de la ciudad.

Humphrey: podéis llamar a la policía

Weiss: de eso ya me encargo

Ruby: peleas muy bien pero no usaste tu arma por cierto me llamo ruby y ella es weiss

Humphrey: soy humphrey un placer conoceros

Weiss: bueno la policía está en camino y dinos humphrey ¿tienes novia?

Ruby: weiss no preguntes eso

Humphrey: sinceramente me gustaría pero no puedo

Ruby: ¿Por qué no?

Humphrey: es un secreto no puedo decirlo

Ruby: bien por curiosidad que arma tienes yo tengo esto (su guadaña se despliega)

Weiss: está es la mía (saca su espada)

Humphrey miro las armas de sus nuevas amigas suspiro y después de su gabardina que tenía aspecto de ser dos alas de dragón pero juntas saco también una guadaña pero esta era de color gris [si me gusta el color gris XD] y parecía que no era mecánica ya que humphrey la desplego el mismo.

Ruby: que coincidencia parece estar combinada con una pistola

Humphrey: un rifle de caza y también es una… (La guadaña se separa como si fuera una cadena pero con la hoja en la punta)

Weiss: una cadena valla ¿Cuánto…

Ruby: (emocionada) ¿Cuánto tardaste en construirla?

Weiss: oye

Humphrey: mucho más tiempo del que crees pero la verdad no termina de convencerme

Ruby: ¿cuál es tu nombre completo?

Humphrey: pues Humphrey Salazar Neidos [ya sé que no se muestra el apellido del director Austin pero yo me lo invento]

Ruby: pero… espera acaso tu padre no es el director de beacon el director Austin

Humphrey: si es el mi padre

Weiss: wow quieres decir que estamos ante el hijo de un gran cazador que dirige una de las escuelas de cazadores más reconocidas de la historia

Humphrey: pues si

Ruby: bueno me gustaría saber que te da tu aura yo tengo mi velocidad soy lo más rápido que puedas haber visto

Weiss: yo tengo este sello (invoca su sello) ¿Qué te da la tuya?

Humphrey: (aparece detrás de ruby) bueno me da la habilidad de (aparece encima del techo de la tienda de dass) tele transportarme

Ruby: eso sí que es (con tono emocionado) increíble debe gustarte esa habilidad

Humphrey: (cae del techo de la tienda) pues si me gusta llego a tiempo a mi clase llega a serme muy útil (ve a la policía acercándose) mejor me voy

Ruby: ¿Por qué? Si aun no nos hemos conocido del todo

Humphrey: llego tarde a beacon con mi padre

Ruby y weiss: una carrera hasta beacon (salen corriendo)

Humphrey: no quieren competir con migo (corre y las alcanza y para no ser injusto se tele trasporta lo menos que puede a beacon)

Los tres amigos siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a lo alto de un edificio humphrey llegaba de un salto a otro tejado y cada vez estaban más cerca de beacon, mientras Austin y Glinda hablaban los tres entraron por el balcón de la oficina de Austin.

Austin: Humphrey ya te eh dicho que no entres por el balcón (humphrey aparece a su lado)

Humphrey: si lo siento papá

Glinda: señorita ruby, señorita weiss por favor vallan a sus dormitorios (weiss sale del lugar)

Ruby: adiós humphrey (humphrey voltea con ella) te (se sonroja) veré luego (se cubre la cara y se retira)

Austin: bueno veo que ya has hecho amigos serás un lobo solitario de acuerdo trabajas solo

Humphrey: si es por estás (su gabardina en realidad son alas de dragón) está bien

Austin: no deben saber que eres un fauno una alumna llamada blake te puede ayudar a ocultarlo (alguien toca la puerta) adelante está abierto

Cuando la puerta se abrió una chica de vestimenta negra con piel clara cabello negro y un listón negro entró se trataba de blake belladona.

Glinda: ¿Qué hace aquí señorita belladona?

Blake: necesito hablar con el señor Austin

Austin: adelante pasa te presento a mi hijo humphrey, Glinda ¿podrías darnos privacidad?

Glinda: claro (se retira)

Blake: tu nombre es humphrey y eres hijo del señor Austin

Austin: solo llámame austin (se sienta en su escritorio) bien ¿de qué quieres hablar?

Blake: pues sigo con problemas para ocultar estas cosas (se quita su listón y deja al aire sus orejas de gato) valla tu tienes alas ¿Cómo las ocultas?

Humphrey: pues si las junto parecen que son una gabardina pero debo relajarlas mucho como para que se muevan solas con el viento

Blake: debe ser un poco difícil

Humphrey: si es difícil

Austin: bueno ¿Cuál es el problema?

Blake: mis orejas están creciendo y el listó ya no es lo suficiente grande para ocultarlas me podría dar uno más largo por favor

**Hasta aquí el capitulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado y poco más mi nombre es OmegaSpyro y hasta otra omega fuera.**


	2. ¿ESTO ES UNA CITA?

**¿ESTO ES UNA CITA?**

Humphrey paseaba por beacon el siguió con su paseo hasta que se topo con una chica de cabello anaranjado vestimenta beige con detalles verdes y ojos del mismo color y una piel clara.

Humphrey: hola ¿Cómo estás?

Chica: saludos todo bien ¿Cómo te llamas?

Humphrey: mi nombre es humphrey ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Chica: me llamo Penny

Humphrey: un gusto penny

Penny: el gusto es mío ¿paseamos un rato mi amigo?

Humphrey: si porque no aparte podre conocer mejor beacon

Penny: claro yo te mostrare todo bueno lo que conozco hasta el momento

Los dos amigos se fueron hablando y paseando mientras ruby acababa de salir de sus clases y se fue a un lugar donde podía afinar sus habilidades de cazadora mientras sus amigas y hermana la veían pero no parecía muy concentrada en lo que hacía.

Weiss: algo no va bien con está chica

Blake: dejemos que termine de practicar y hablamos con ella

Yang: mejor hablemos con mi hermanita de una vez

Todas se acercaron con ruby que justo derroto a uno de esos osos de las sombras y se fue a sentar en una banca y descanso con su guadaña a un lado y mirando al cielo.

Yang: bueno ¿Qué pasa?

Ruby: no es nada

Weiss: si es algo

Blake: escuche que conocisteis a un tal humphrey ¿no? Porque yo ya lo conozco

Ruby: espera conoces a humphrey

Yang: ¿Quién es ese tal humphrey?

Ruby: bueno es un chico alto, serio con ojos grises y (suspira) es muy lindo

Weiss: ruby y humphrey

Ruby: o cállate (escuchan un rugido) ¿Qué fue eso?

Al voltear las cuatro vieron un oso de las sombras que era grande pero no demasiado, las cuatro prepararon sus armas cuando dos chicos lo golpearon y después cortaron en las patas del oso, uno que su arma era una espada catana con la vaina que era un rifle disparo al ojo del oso y el otro con un disparo se elevo y al caer clavo una guadaña en la espalda del oso que cayó y solamente los dos chicos dispararon a la cabeza del oso y murió.

Ruby: valla que gran entrada humphrey

Humphrey: deberías ver otra (guarda su guadaña)

Blake: hola Adam (lo toma por los hombros se para en puntas y lo besa)

Adam al igual que blake era un fauno solo que siempre llevaba la máscara que se ponían los faunos en sus reuniones el vestía una gabardina negra por fuera y roja por dentro bueno hay muchos detalles de adam que es difícil mencionarlos todos mejor búsquenlo y verán de que estoy hablando.

Adam: te extrañe ¿Por qué me dejaste?

Blake: pues para protegerte

Adam: ¿de qué? Pude haberte ayudado

Blake: si lose pero este…yo (adam la besa)

Adam: mejor no digas nada luego lo hablamos ven hace tiempo que no paseamos (se retiran)

Humphrey: valla ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaran esos dos?

Ruby: así seremos tú y yo

Humphrey: ¿Qué?

Ruby: a nada, nada no dije nada

Yang: así que tu eres humphrey ¿eh?

Humphrey: si ¿Por qué?

Yang: bueno a mi hermana le… (Ruby le tapa la boca)

Ruby: nos das un segundo si (ríe nerviosamente y se retiran)

Humphrey: am claro

Las dos hermanas se fueron unos cuatro metros lejos de sus amigos y hablaron.

Ruby: ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

Yang: ¿Qué? Te gusta ¿no? Debe saberlo

Ruby: no se le confiesan sentimientos a alguien que acabas de conocer por el momento es mi amigo y pronto será algo más

Yang: bueno, bueno no le diré nada te lo prometo

Ruby: ¿enserio?

Yang: SIP promesa de hermana mayor (humphrey aparece detrás de ella)

Humphrey: ¿me perdí de algo? (yang estaba a punto de hablar cuando ruby la empuja y se escucha un gato molesto)

Ruby: no, no pasa nada no te perdiste de nada (ve a yang con un gato en la cara)

Humphrey: ¿ok? Bueno solo quería saber si todo estaba bien bueno te veré luego (se voltea y ve como un gato ataca a yang) o eso no es bueno

Después de un rato intentando que el gato dejara la cara de yang las cuatro amigas se encontraban en su habitación hablando pero ruby tenía otra cosa en mente y con cosa me refiero a alguien.

Blake: bueno ¿porque no te haces? Su novia

Ruby: ¿Qué? Ha yo no, no tendría una oportunidad

Weiss: ¿Por qué? No es igual de ágil que tu es agradable y muchas otras cosas

Yang: sinceramente es una buena opción

Ruby: pero yo no creo que…

Yang, Weiss y Blake: ruby y humphrey, ruby y humphrey, ruby y humphrey

Ruby: está bien ya entendí lo intentare bien

Yang: ya era hora de que te interesaras en un chico

Blake: yang tiene razón (yang sonríe con orgullo)

Weiss: bien si quieres conquistarlo debes hablar muy seguido con el

Yang: a los hombres les gusta comer ya sabes lo que dicen conquista su estomago y lo tendrás también les gusta otra cosa pero no puedo decírtelo

Ruby: si te refieres a estar solos en un cuarto a oscuras y desnudos ya sé que hablas pero no creo que sea de esos que les interesa eso

Blake: cuando estés sola con el ponte cariñosa y a la vez difícil eso hará que te ponga atención

Las tres al mismo tiempo: y si están hablando frente a frente y no se miran mucho tiempo a los ojos será el momento de confesarle tus sentimientos y besarlo (ruby se tira al suelo con una cara de ¨mátenme¨)

Ruby: todo eso hay que hacer para conquistar a un hombre

Yang: a menos que quieras hacerlo del modo difícil

Weiss: el cual no es muy buena idea porque cada noche que duermen juntos termina con los gemidos de la chica literalmente y terminas con un pequeño creciendo dentro de ti

Blake: no es para nada buena idea

Ruby: si mejor tomo la forma tradicional será difícil conquistarlo pero valdrá la pena (se levanta del suelo)

Las chicas se les ocurrió salir a divertirse un rato, mientras paseaban ruby vio a humphrey con adam hablaban y caminaban acompañados de otros dos chicos se trataba de Neptune y Sun Wukong cuando se detuvieron a hablar con las chicas.

Sun Wukong: hola Blake, weiss, yang y ruby

Neptune: hey yang oye ¿quieres tomar algo?

Yang: claro ¿Por qué no? (pone su mano en su cadera y pone en brazo de neptune entre el suyo y se retiran)

Sun Wukong: bien haya van esos dos (weiss lo agarra del brazo)

Weiss: vamos quiero ver esa falda (se lleva a sun arrastrando)

Humphrey: dos menos

Ruby: te reto a que no puedes tomar un raspado rápido y aguantar el dolor de cabeza

Humphrey: ¿quieres apostar? Llego antes a la tienda (él y ruby salen corriendo)

Blake: otros dos ¿quieres comer algo corazón?

Adam: si vamos ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Blake: vayamos a una simple cafetería vale

Ruby y humphrey llegaron a una tienda donde seguro encontrarían lo que buscaban humphrey compro dos bebidas frías le dio una a ruby se sentaron en una mesa y la competencia comenzó.

Humphrey: ¿Quién empieza tu o yo?

Ruby: echémoslo a la suerte yo esta cara y tu la otra (lanza una moneda y humphrey pierde) bueno tu empiezas adelante pateare tu trasero

Humphrey: ya lo veremos

La competencia era cerrada ambos aguantaban el dolor de cabeza y finalmente ruby gano, humphrey buen perdedor le compro algo a ruby como premio de la competencia compraron otra bebida y se retiraron del lugar, todo estaba muy tranquilo llegaron al parque de la ciudad con la luna de fondo hablaban no sabían que los espiaban se trataba de yang que los observaba de lejos, los dos amigos se entretenían mucho riendo pero comenzaron a pasar cosas raras pues humphrey accidentalmente puso su mano sobre la de ruby ambos se sonrojaron y no se miraban a los ojos, humphrey se armo de valor para hablar pues ese era un buen momento.

Humphrey: am ruby tu…bueno-este ah no se hablar ahora (voltea con ruby)

Ruby: tranquilo yo tampoco sé que decir ahora (se sonroja y voltea con humphrey)

Ruby tiernamente recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de humphrey después hablo con el muchacho y finalmente ambos se miraron a los ojos comenzaron a cortar la distancia de unos pocos centímetros que los separaban a estar tan cerca de los labios del otro fue cuando yang apara recio arruinando el romántico momento de los dos.

Ruby: (se separa con toda la cara roja de vergüenza) ¡yang! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Yang: o nada solo pasaba por aquí y los vi juntos (le guiña a humphrey pícaramente) una pregunta ¿esto es una cita?

**Hasta aquí el capitulo espero que les haya gustado y poco más ¿Qué habrá sido todo eso? Creen que pasara con humphrey y ruby déjenlo en los comentarios mi nombre es OmegaSpyro y hasta otra omega fuera.**


	3. PRIMER BESO Y UN ATAQUE A BEACON

**PRIMER BESO Y UN ATAQUE A BEACON**

Después de aquella noche con ruby humphrey actuaba extraño y eso no era normal para adam y los demás porque humphrey casi siempre tenía mucho de qué hablar pero este día no hablaba mucho y cuando ruby estaba cerca humphrey no dejaba de mirarla pero lo hacía tan discretamente que ninguno de sus amigos se daba cuenta excepto adam.

Neptune: ya enserio ¿qué te pasa humphrey?

Humphrey: no es nada

Sun Wukong: si te pasa algo y creo que ya sé que es

Humphrey: así bien entonces ¿qué crees que me pasa?

Sun Wukong: que estás deprimido

Adam: ni siquiera cerca ¿puedo decírselos? (deja una taza de café en la mesa)

Humphrey: si adelante díselos

Adam: le gusta alguien (toma un sorbo de su café)

Sun Wukong: así ¿Quién te gusta?

Humphrey: estaré enamorado de alguien pero no estoy tonto como para decírselos aun que tu ya sabes adam

Adam: no diré nada tranquilo bien iré a ver a blake (se levanta y se estira primero)

Humphrey: te acompaño sirve que hablo con ruby un rato (ambos se retiran)

Sun Wukong: creo que ya se de quien está enamorado

Neptune: así ¿de quién?

Sun Wukong: de alguien que conocemos (neptune se da en la cara con la mano)

Humphrey: ¿crees que sospechen que me gusta ruby?

Adam: siendo sincero no no creo que se den cuenta no lo haces muy obvio así que no creo que sospechen

Humphrey: bien solo espero que no se enteren que me gusta…

Ruby: ¿Qué te gusta quien?

Humphrey: ru-ruby ¿de dónde saliste?

Ruby: olvidas mi velocidad recuerda que soy lo más rápido que hayas visto

Adam: bien los dejare solos tortolos (alguien lo hala y se trata de blake) he hola

Blake: (pone la mano de adam en su cadera) hola ¿Qué haces?

Adam: nada importante

Blake: hola chicos ¿qué hacen?

Humphrey: nada importante

Blake: bien entonces los dejaremos solos (le guiña a ruby pícaramente y se retira con adam)

Ruby: bien estamos solos otra vez

Humphrey: si solos

Los dos al mismo tiempo: quiero llevarte a…

Humphrey: am tu primero

Ruby: bien bueno ven con migo (le toma la mano a humphrey)

Ruby se llevo a humphrey a un lugar de beacon donde no los molestarían y donde estarían solos y al llegar se trataba de un pequeño lago en el cual varias parejas pasaban por ahí ruby camino hasta estar pisando el césped del lugar y después se sentó humphrey que estaba frente a ella fue tomado de la mano que estaba muy fría era como si estuvieras agarrando un pedazo de metal frio y se sentó cerca de ruby de hecho muy cerca ya que los labios de ambos estaban casi pegados.

Humphrey: bien (sonríe y se sonroja) ¿qué hacemos aquí?

Ruby: (se sonroja y sonríe) bueno solo quería traerte aquí creo que esto es lindo

Humphrey: claro que lo es

Ruby: bueno yo solo este bueno

Los dos se quedaron callados un rato cuando se miraron a los ojos y se perdieron en los ojos del otro, pocos centímetros los separaban y mientras más se acercaban menos distancia los separaba, humphrey había pasado por muchas cosas y él había experimentado diferentes estados emocionales pero nada se parecía a lo que sentía él en ese momento podía sentir el calor de ruby el aroma de la chica y su respiración contra la suya y justo en ese momento ambos saborearon la boca del otro cinco minutos justos fue lo que duro el beso para después separarse, y no hablar ambos estaban tan avergonzados que no querían decir nada y tampoco querían mirarse a los ojos y los dos se retiraron sin decirle nada al otro, humphrey se fue a encontrar con adam que era su mejor amigo y ruby fue a encontrarse con su hermana.

Adam: fue solo un beso cálmate (lee un libro)

Humphrey: no fue un simple beso mi lengua y la de ella se tocaron (adam saca la cara de ese libro)

Adam: (asombrado) a ver ¿Qué tu y ella qué?

Humphrey: ruby y yo nos besamos

Adam: wow no creí que llegaras a segunda base tan rápido pero bueno ahora sabe que tiene tu interés solo sigue hablando con ella y siempre se tu mismo no intentes ser alguien que no eres por que terminará mal

Humphrey: si eso ya lose me a pasado muchas veces no hace falta que lo digas dos veces

Adam: bien (se levanta de una silla) vamos

Humphrey: ¿en qué demonios estas pensando?

Adam: solo para asegurarme que no te acobardes al hablar con ruby ahora

Humphrey: no me acobardare

Adam: por eso te vigilare

Por primera vez adam hablaba mucho más de lo habitual así que humphrey tendría que acostumbrarse, mientras yang intentaba sacar a ruby de la habitación pero aparentemente no era muy sencillo ya que ruby dejo a todas a fuera y yang intentaba sacarla de la habitación pero no lo lograba.

Yang: vamos sal de ahí

Ruby: no saldré

Weiss: por favor solo le diste un beso

Ruby: (abre la puerta y solo se alcanza a ver su ojo izquierdo) no fue un beso cualquiera entre y saboree su boca (cierra la puerta)

Todas: ¡¿besaste a humphrey?! (Intentan abrir la puerta y lo logran)

Ruby: hey estaba recargada menudo golpe

Yang: (emocionada) ¿en serio besaste a humphrey?

Ruby: am este

Weiss: cuéntanos lo todo

Blake: esto debe saberse claro entre nosotras

Todas: ¿lo besaste?

Ruby: está bien ya si lo bese no creí que eso pasara

Yang: hey llegaste a segunda base muy rápido además ¿el te beso o tu a el?

Ruby: am este bueno en si él y yo nos besamos juntos al mismo tiempo

Las chicas se quedaron hablando y como toda chica enamorada ruby contaba lo que pasó con mucho detalle y bastantes pausas por otro lado humphrey consiguió hacer que adam y los demás dejaran de insistir que fuera a ver a ruby y como todo chico enamorado y por vergüenza a mostrar sus sentimientos lo dijo de la manera más rápida que pudo y ya no fue molestado por sus amigos durante el resto del día, todo estaba muy tranquilo excepto en un lugar donde Román, el colmillo blanco y la guardia de cinder experimentaban con algo de dust con una persona parecía que al hacer que una persona que tuviera un aura obtendría alguna parte de cualquier animal exista o no con la persona que experimentaban al darle un cristal puro de dust le salieron dos cuernos de toro.

Román: eso es todo esperaba que fuera más intimidante (alguien pone una mano sobre su hombro) ¿he? O que sucede ahora

Cinder: no es nada solo que dos de nuestros sujetos de prueba escaparon y sabes bien cuales son

Román: si el 172 y el 320

Cinder: esos dos adam taurus y humphrey Neidos causaran muchos problemas pero logre encontrarlos

Román: en donde están y los capturare

Cinder: organiza tus tropas atacaremos beacon (se retira)

Román dio la orden miembros del colmillo blanco y los hombres de cinder se prepararon tres de sus naves despegaron y fueron directo a beacon donde humphrey y adam se encontraban y hablando de ellos estaban en sus clase de casería [no recuerdo muy bien como se llamaba esa clase] y todos prestaban atención pues el maestro había elegido a humphrey para pelear contra un lobo de las sombras y nunca habían visto a humphrey tan concentrado cuando el lobo quiso darle con una de sus zarpas este logro evitarlo y con toda la fuerza que pudo poner cargo contra el lobo y lo estampo contra la pared para después aparecer del otro lado del salón de clases, el lobo corrió hacia humphrey y este solamente puso un cristal rojo de dust y la guadaña se torno rojo metálico y al cortar al lobo la herida quedaba en llamas y al final humphrey simplemente dio un salto y corto la cabeza del lobo desde el cuello hasta la barbilla.

Maestro: vaya muy bien joven Neidos pero como hizo para quemar el lobo

Humphrey: esto (saca el cristal de una parte del mango de la guadaña) fue lo que lo quemo un cristal de dust rojo

Maestro: interesante bien joven Neidos pase a su lugar (un estruendo se escucha y suena una alarma y el director habla por el micrófono de la escuela)

Austin: atención estudiantes y maestros salgan de las instalaciones maestros protejan a los estudiantes los que puedan pelear ayuden estamos bajo un ataque salgan cuanto antes humphrey ven a mi oficina tu y adam pronto

Humphrey: esto está mal adam mejor nos largamos de aquí

Adam: cierto vamos (ambos salen corriendo)

Maestro muy bien jóvenes salgan y tengan cuidado (prepara su arma)

Al salir ruby vio como beacon era atacada por el colmillo blanco y la banda de cinder todo era un caos muchas partes de beacon estaban destrozadas ella fue a encontrarse con humphrey al parecer él sabía algo y al llegar choco con el muchacho.

Humphrey: ruby ¿Qué haces aquí? mejor vete y ponte a cubierto

Ruby: no me iré ustedes dos podrían necesitar ayuda

Adam: déjala sabe defenderse

Humphrey: bien vamos (salen corriendo)

Al salir y ver el caos humphrey se molesto pues la academia beacon de cazadores casi estaba destruida, los tres caminaron con cuidado de no toparse con alguien que fuera complicado de vencer pero si se toparon con varios del colmillo blanco y de la banda de cinder olvido como se llama pero bueno eso de lado, todo marchaba bien entre comillas al seguir caminando vieron a blake peleando contra román que la verdad había mejorado en el combate que pudo derribar a blake y casi le disparaba si no fuera porque adam evito que le apuntara y ayudo a su novia mientras ruby y humphrey peleaban contra román que evitaba varios golpes de los dos pero si se llevo varios golpes de ambos hasta que humphrey puso un cristal de dust en un costado del mango de su guadaña y esta se trono verde metálico y con un golpe al suelo hizo perder el equilibrio a román a ruby no le afecto pues había saltado con el impulsó de su guadaña, humphrey logro acercarse a román pero antes de asestarle un golpe román con una de las espadas de sus hombres corto a humphrey en la cara pasando por encima de su ojo pero esto no le importo a humphrey el continuo peleando cuando por fin con ayuda del impulso de su guadaña logro estrellar a román contra una pared y golpearlo.

Humphrey: se acabo no puedes seguir con este ataque

Román: (se levanta y se limpia sangre que sale de su boca) eso crees yo solo estoy obedeciendo órdenes lograron salvarse pero no por mucho

Humphrey: ordenes de quien

Román: tu quién crees

Humphrey: maldita sea como supo que escapamos (le apunta y adam hace lo mismo)

Román: por favor son parte del proyecto ¨animal¨ no pueden abandonarlo quedaron marcados para siempre pero me temo que aquí es donde desaparezco (algo explota en una bola de humo)

Humphrey: cof, cof odio cuando hace eso

Adam: ni lo menciones

Humphrey: chicas ¿están bien?

Ruby: calma todo bien pero ¿cómo que son parte de un proyecto?

Humphrey: no podemos decir nada es un secreto (se retira con adam)

**Hasta aquí el capitulo wow que suspenso ¿que pasara? con humphrey y adam están escondiendo algo en que tratara el proyecto ¨animal¨ lamento la tardanza en escribir este capitulo pero creo que hice mal mi calculo y eso que soy algo malo matemática bueno en cualquier caso hasta aquí dejo el capitulo mi nombre es OmegaSpyro y hasta otra omega fuera.**


	4. PRIMERA MISION Y UN SECRETO

**PRIMERA MISION Y UN SECRETO**

Algunos días pasaron y se había organizado un baile y si ruby invito a humphrey al baile y con gusto fue pero había algo en ese baile que a humphrey le parecía extraño pues no dejaba de mirar por todos lados menos a su pareja de baile.

Ruby: humphrey ¿te pasa algo?

Humphrey: ¿he? No nada estoy bien ¿Por qué lo preguntas? (agarra bien a ruby de la cadera)

Ruby: eso fue algo atrevido y lo sabes

Humphrey: (hace un movimiento y ruby que da casi acostada en el suelo) lo siento no quería hacerte sentir incomoda (levanta a ruby que lo agarra de la mano y del hombro)

Ruby: no importa esto es una fiesta y no hay de qué preocuparse (recuesta su cabeza en el pecho de humphrey y este sonríe)

Humphrey se sentía cómodo en los brazos de ruby después de aquel beso cuando escucho que lo llamaban y al voltear a un lado vio a sus amigos en el escenario le dijo a ruby que esperara un momento y fue con sus amigos que le dieron una guitarra y al tomar la guitarra se puso frente a sus amigos.

Humphrey: ¿están seguros de que es una buena idea?

Adam: claro que si (prepara un bajo) hemos estado ensayando para impresionar a las chicas y tú eras el que siempre insistía bueno tu eres quien comienza

Los cuatro chicos comenzaron a tocar y cantar una canción llamada My Demons de StarSet por si la quieren escuchar, al seguir con la canción ruby se impresionó aun más de humphrey que además de ser buen cazador, un caballero, un buen alumno también era un buen guitarrista y cantante y al terminar todas las personas no dejaban de mencionar a humphrey y sus amigos.

Ruby: vaya quién lo diría eres bueno con la guitarra

Humphrey: si bueno eso pasa por tener mucho tiempo libre

Ruby: bueno ven ¿quieres tomar algo?

Humphrey: si claro bueno vamos (toma a ruby de la mano y se van por algo de beber)

Al terminar esa noche todos los alumnos de beacon se tenían que ir a dormir y en la habitación de ruby y sus amigas aun no dormían pues veían a ruby y humphrey hablar entre risa y risa y entre abrazos después de un momento humphrey se despidió de ruby y se retiro del lugar, al entrar en su habitación y ponerse el pijama ruby fue molestada por sus tres amigas y hermana.

Weiss: ¿de qué hablaban?

Yang: ¿te dijo algo lindo?

Blake: ¿serás su novia?

Ruby: está bien ya paren hablábamos de algo entre nosotros si me dijo cosas lindas y ¿Por qué? Preguntan si soy su novia si es obvio que lo soy

Las tres: ¡ya tienes novio! (entre todas la abrasan)

Ruby se fue a dormir algo adolorida por la estrujada y al día siguiente las cuatro fueron despertadas por humphrey y adam.

Humphrey y Adam: vamos, vamos arriba chicas hay problemas

Ruby: no quiero dormir aun más

Humphrey: anda ya despierta

Ruby: no

Humphrey: ruby ya levántate anda amor ya arriba

Ruby: (se queja) está bien ya voy

Humphrey: bien yang despierta (patea la base de la cama de yang que babea dormida y está despierta de golpe)

Yang: ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Qué pasa?

Humphrey: tenemos una misión IronHood lo manda así que vamos no queremos dejar tirado al general

Ruby: por mí dejémosle tirado (humphrey le hace cosquillas en sus pies) no ya para

Humphrey: te levantaras ya

Ruby: (habla entre risas) si ya me levanto (humphrey deja de hacerle cosquillas)

Mientras todos seguían despertando y preparándose para su misión en el edificio principal de beacon austin hablaba con el general IronHood.

IronHood: todo estará bien mientras todos trabajen en equipo

Austin: pero le pasa algo a humphrey aun que sea un rasguño no vuelvo a ayudarte ellos son futuros cazadores no soldados

IronHood: déjame hacerte la misma pregunta en serio crees que tus críos ganaran la guerra (se retira del lugar)

Austin: no espero eso (se levanta y se dirige al salón principal)

En el salón principal se reunían los alumnos para escuchar avisos o para presenciar algún combate entre ellos y ahí el general IronHood daba órdenes y explicaba que había que recuperar.

IronHood: ese pequeño disco tiene varios datos del dust y armas militares necesitamos recuperarlo y ya se a quienes les daré la responsabilidad del disco y esos son humphrey neidos y yang Long

Yang: bueno a por ese disco

Ruby: espera un momento no intentes nada con humphrey

Humphrey: por favor si la considero mi hermana aunque sea tú hermana

El general dio las demás órdenes a los demás que participarían en la misión y ya en una aéreo nave yang tenía sus audífonos puestos y escuchaba música mientras cantaba la canción, humphrey le quito los aparatos y la puso al tanto de la situación.

Yang: ¿de qué te preocupas? Somos buenos en esto no habrá problemas con está misión (la compuerta de la aéreo nave se abre) bien vamos ya estamos en el lugar vamos

Humphrey: si tu estas lista (se levanta y camina cerca de la compuerta) bien damas primero

Yang: ja, ja que gracioso (humphrey salta y despliega su guadaña) o bien haber quien llega primero (salta y alcanza a humphrey)

Los dos caían cerca de su objetivo que era una torre militar casi desierta si no fuera por el colmillo blanco y la orden de cinder, yang y humphrey cayeron justo sobre la torre que era bastante alta y justo al caer y entrar al lugar donde se encontraba el disco la torre comenzó a sacudirse.

Yang: ¿que fue eso? (la torre se parte a la mitad y hace que humphrey y yang tengan que caer)

Humphrey: la torre fue derribada ¿Dónde está el disco?

?: Este disco

Humphrey: Samuel otra vez tu

Samuel tenía cabello negro ojos de color ámbar y tenía una capucha negra por dentro y verde por fuera su arma era una alabarda con tres cuchillas que podía lanzar.

Samuel: hey humphrey como te va (una chica llega y se pone espalda con espalda) Melanie ¿Qué crees que les tenemos que hacer?

Melanie tenía una falda blanca cabello negro ojos azules y tenía una hacha gigante que también era una escopeta al plegarse de tal forma que las hojas del hacha quedaran a los lados.

Melanie: ¿Qué te parece matarlos?

Samuel: no es mala idea (preparan sus armas)

Yang y humphrey se miraron crédulamente y prepararon sus armas, humphrey clavo la gran hoja de su guadaña en el suelo de la torre que aun caía fue entonces que yang y humphrey cargaron contra esos dos y sus oponentes hicieron lo mismo antes de que samuel lograra atacar a yang, humphrey con su guadaña gigante [un pequeño detalle que olvide mencionar] evito esto y el joven consiguió quitar el disco del cinturón de samuel, yang que peleaba contra melanie evito ser golpeada por el hacha gigante y al evitarlo melanie plegó su hacha y convirtiéndola en la escopeta y disparo pero yang hizo lo mismo y los disparos de ambas chocaron provocando una bola de humo y en ese momento samuel la atravesó y usando su alabarda evito caer por una de las anchas ventanas de la torre, humphrey que tenía el disco trabado entre su gabardina y se puso en guardia pues melanie se acerco a pelear mientras yang peleaba contra samuel que lanzo una de las cuchillas y sin que yang se diera cuenta le corto un solo cabello que cuando yang lo vio se enojo y cargo contra samuel que se llevo muchos golpes, mientras humphrey peleaba contra melanie que justo disparo pero humphrey ya estaba detrás de ella y la derribo después cargo contra samuel que justo se había levantado y a tiempo evito que humphrey le diera con su guadaña que clavo la hoja y disparo para ganar terreno y salir pero no conto con que melanie fuera lo suficiente ágil como para evitar a yang y antes de que humphrey lograra agarrarla la chica se llevo el disco y con un disparo de su escopeta llego al techo de la torre que aun caía.

Humphrey: vamos hay que llegar al techo

Yang: claro (golpea a samuel en el estomago y después da un gancho haciendo que atraviese el techo) ups será un poco más difícil

Humphrey: eso es lo que lo hace divertido

Yang: si tienes razón (ambos suben con un disparo)

Al subir al techo vieron a samuel y melanie con una aéreo nave cerca que además apuntaba a los dos jóvenes.

Humphrey: esto será aun más divertido

Con gran precisión humphrey y yang destruyeron las ametralladoras de la aéreo nave y samuel cargo contra humphrey que evito el golpe usando su guadaña y dando la oportunidad a yang de golpear al oponente, cuando este fue alejado de los dos amigos cargaron y antes de que pudieran saltar para llegar a la aéreo nave y lograron empujar el vehículo con un salto evitando que los dos ladrones huyeran entonces fue cuando humphrey logro quitarle el disco a melanie y la aéreo nave aliada a humphrey y yang dejó a ruby y a sun dando un poco más de ventaja pero la persona que bajo de la aéreo nave enemiga era nada más y nada menos que cinder fall.

Cinder: humphrey neidos vendrás conmigo

Humphrey: (abre sus alas en forma de amenaza) no me llevaras contigo

Humphrey cargo contra cinder que justo evito esto al desatar un torrente de llamas frente a humphrey y generando una cuchilla de fuego y que casi alcanza a humphrey con está pero al final logro evitarlo y hacer que cinder evitara esto y dio la orden de retirarse.

Yang: humphrey eres un…

Humphrey: ya lose pero cállate hablemos a solas de acuerdo

Yang: está bien, está bien ya cásate vamos

Humphrey y yang fueron a un lugar donde podían hablar solos y donde otra persona no escucharía el secreto de humphrey.

Yang: entonces no eres humano eres un fauno y no quieres que ruby lo sepa pero ¿Por qué?

Humphrey: numero uno no quiero que ruby se entere y número dos no quiero que le digas a nadie pero adam y yo pertenecemos a un proyecto llamado proyecto ANIMAL

Yang: ya veo

Humphrey: si no quiero que le digas a nadie bien

Yang: si está bien

**Hasta aquí el capitulo espero que les haya gustado bueno lamento haber tardado tanto en subir este nuevo capítulo pero es que la conexión a internet que tengo es algo mala y pues es algo molesto estar esperando a que cargue o me de acceso a la red pero bueno esos ya son problemas míos tendré listo el próximo cap. De NO ESTAMOS SOLOS para no se el siguiente lunes o martes en cualquier caso soy OmegaSpyro y hasta otra. Aviso está historia por el momento la dejaremos pues no he tenido tiempo de poder escribir más pero pronto habrá una segunda parte de está historia mientras planeo nuevo fic de five nights at freddy´s bien hasta otra.**


End file.
